


A Lesson in Jealousy

by ALoza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Jealous Stiles, Kind of scary Stiles, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Strip club owner Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoza/pseuds/ALoza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek cancels on him for lunch, Stiles, his pregnant omega and mate, shows up at his workplace and is enraged by what he finds. </p><p> </p><p>"As jealous as Stiles got, it was always unfounded. Derek worshipped him, adored him, loved him, told him every day when he pressed kisses against his lips, his temples, his cheeks, his hands. He hissed it when they fucked, whispered it when Stiles sank to his knees and swallowed his cock. And it was to Stiles’ arms he retreated to after a long day at work, Stiles’ waist he clung to when they slept, Stiles’ scent he found total bliss in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I first wrote a while back, but I haven't been able to sit and write for "Sweet, Like Sugar Venom" because of stupid life things, so maybe this will do for now.

Stiles walks into The Den, face twisted in disgust as the stink of alpha and omega pheromones fills his lungs. The Den caters specifically to alpha’s, and the dancers are all omegas, save for the stray female beta that manages to impress the managers, Jackson and Isaac. 

Stiles’ mate, Derek Hale, owns The Den. Which is why he’s here now, scowling at Boyd as he tells him that Derek isn’t available.

Stiles smiles, “Oh really? And why is that?”

Boyd swallows.

“Move to the side, Boyd,” Stiles says, a cold smile on his face. 

Boyd flinches.

Although he was an omega, Stiles was anything but submissive and quiet. He was loud and talkative, fiercely loyal and smart, almost too smart for being so young, completing high school a year ago at fifteen. He was also the Regional Alpha’s mate, meaning he was often treated like, for lack of a better title, a Queen. And he relished in it, in the fact those stronger than him would submit so easily to his requests. 

Boyd blinks, frowning, and steps aside, letting Stiles into the private dance room. 

Stiles smirks, patting Boyd on the shoulder before placing a tiny kiss to his cheek. 

He steps through the curtain and instantly sees red: Derek sits comfortably in the center of the room as a female beta straddles his lap, grinding against him, hands resting on his shoulders.

Derek stiffens, catching the sugary sweet scent of his mate. His eyes flicker towards the entrance and lock with Stiles’ glowing ones.

“So,” Stiles says, and the dancer stops, breath catching. “This is why you cancelled lunch. I can see that you’re very busy.”

Derek pushes the girl aside and straightens his suit. Stiles sniffs the air, thankful that his alpha isn’t aroused. 

“Stiles,” Derek says, voice even. 

Stiles smiles, “Oh, don’t let me interrupt, I’m just carrying your pups.”

Derek flushes and clears his throat, “Jennifer, leave us.”

The dancer’s eyes widen and she nods, scurrying towards the entrance, meeting Stiles’ cold glance and shuddering. 

“It was just an audition,” Derek says, crossing his arms, jaw squared.

Stiles chuckles, “Does she get the part? I mean, you are the director aren’t you?”   
Derek rolls his eyes, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I just fail to see why you had to give the audition, and not Jackson or Isaac,” Stiles says.

“The last two betas they hired didn’t work out,” Derek says, narrowing his eyes. 

Stiles scoffs, “What a shame.”

“Look,” Derek starts.

Stiles lifts his hand, “Hold that thought. I have to tinkle.”

Derek furrows his brow, “Tinkle?”

Stiles smiles, but turns on his heel, hearing Derek’s exasperated sigh as he swings the curtain shut.

“It really was just an audition,” Boyd says.

Stiles turns around and cocks his head, “Oh, I don’t doubt it. But it seems some of the dancers here need a reminding of who I am.”

Boyd swallows, but nods his agreement. 

Stiles smiles, “You know you’re my favorite, right?”

Boyd lowers his head and looks away bashfully, but nods nonetheless. 

Stiles laughs before making his way towards the bathrooms. Some of the dancers wave to him and he smiles in acknowledgement. The bartenders wink and he raises a brow, making them laugh. 

He reaches the restroom and pushes the door open, locking eyes with Allison and Lydia in the mirror as they reapply their lipsticks. They smile, all white teeth, and Stiles notices Jennifer, the beta from earlier, at the farthest sink. Fire burns in the pit of his stomach and holds back a growl.

Allison and Lydia follow his gaze and they scurry out of the bathroom knowingly, but not before grazing their hands over Stiles’ barely there pregnant belly.

The door closes quietly behind them and Jennifer looks up, doe eyes wide with recognition. 

Stiles smiles, “Hello.”

She swallows around a lump in her throat.

While his mate, his alpha, his husband, the father of his pups, hadn’t been aroused by her display, Stiles could smell the heavy stink of her arousal as she danced on his lap. And how couldn’t she have been turned on? Derek was handsome, sexy, and completely unattainable, and there was always something so wonderfully taboo about a mated alpha, like you could be the one that makes him reconsider his arrangement. 

But she’d been wrong. As jealous as Stiles got, it was always unfounded. Derek worshipped him, adored him, loved him, told him every day when he pressed kisses against his lips, his temples, his cheeks, his hands. He hissed it when they fucked, whispered it when Stiles sank to his knees and swallowed his cock. And it was to Stiles’ arms he retreated to after a long day at work, Stiles’ waist he clung to when they slept, Stiles’ scent he found total bliss in.

Stiles’ smile tightens as he comes closer, “I said hello, or don’t you have any manners?”

“H-Hello,” she whimpers.

“That’s better,” Stiles says, coming towards her. He runs his hands under the cold water at the sink next to hers. 

He can smell her fear, and his heart races with adrenaline. If it came down to a fight, physically she could overtake him. Omegas were notoriously weak, which was why they often mated with alphas. But with his high status and the added strength from the pups - alpha pups - growing inside of him, the odds weren’t in her favor. She could slap him and Derek’s betas would tear her hand off before Derek even knew about it. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she says, voice low. 

Stiles chuckles, “No, you’re not. You’re sorry that I caught you stinking of sex as you ‘danced’ on my mate’s lap, not about doing it.”

She looks down, cheeks red. 

“Let me tell you something,” he says, crossing his hands across his chest. “There could be fifty omegas in heat writhing before him and he’d never blink an eyelash in their direction. So what makes you presume that you’d be so alluring that he’d be willing to break our mating vows just to get a taste of the oyster festering between your legs?”

She growls unwillingly and Stiles laughs airily. 

“Derek is a good man, a strong man, a faithful man. He doesn’t like hiring betas, because The Den is renowned for being the only club that caters specifically to alpha’s seeking out omegas. And yet there are a total of six betas working here because I thought it was unfair. So, you see, the only reason you got the ‘audition’ was because of me.”

She flushes.

“You smell that?” he asks, and she furrows her brow, sniffing. “That’s the scent of his pups growing inside of me, pups he fucked into my body during my last heat. Surely you couldn’t have known that, but they’re the reason I’m in here, with you, now. You see, my hormones tends me make me a little...what’s the word? Oh, jealous. While I can’t fault you for not knowing that Derek had a pregnant omega mate, I can, however, fault you for purposely releasing pheromones during on audition with an obviously mated alpha, or was the tungsten wedding band on his finger not enough of a red flag for you?”

She hangs her head, eyes narrowed, glaring. 

Stiles saunters forward and grips her face lightly, “ You have such a pretty face.”

Her brows come together in confusion.

Stiles eyes turn cold, “I’d hate to have to find a reason to destroy it.”

The color leaves her cheeks and her breath comes in heavy and pinched. 

“Get out.”

She runs.  
 ***

“Was that really necessary?” Derek asks, shutting his door. 

Stiles lounges into his seat, playing with the automatic windows.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he sings.

Derek raises a brow, “Oh really? So you have no idea why Jennifer left without even a resignation?”

Stiles shrugged, “I guess her conscience finally caught up to her.”

Derek shakes his head, hands flexing on the wheel. 

“You know I’d never betray you,” Derek whispers. “You know that I love you, that I haven’t looked at another person since I first kissed you.”

Stiles turns in his seat, meeting Derek’s eye. 

“I know,” Stiles nods.

“Then why?”

Stiles shrugs, “I don’t know why. Just...smelling her...all over you...I just... I just saw red.”

Derek turns in his seat and reaches for Stiles’ hands; he takes them, pressing soft, tender kisses to his knuckles. 

His hazel eyes flicker, the color swimming green and blue, like a couple of coy fish chasing each other in a clear pond. He leans forward, and Stiles meets him halfway, letting their lips touch, releasing the pent up tension in Stiles’ muscles. 

“Relax, baby,” Derek whispers into his mouth. “Stress isn’t good for you or the pups.”

Stiles sighs, closing his eyes, “I know, I know.”

Derek presses their foreheads together, “I’m sorry about lunch.”

Stiles snorts, “Well, you can get me some curly fries to make it up to me.”

Derek chuckles, nodding, “Anything you want.”

Stiles smiles, “I love you.”


End file.
